prince_henryfandomcom-20200214-history
The American Underdog
Demetrius Lindbergh is the American Underdog. He was born on an alternate Earth in Brooklyn, New York on December 25th, 1999. He was constantly known as the most average man alive. He was OK at most things, but he excelled at nothing. He was mediocre at sports, he was mediocre academically, he was clever but not too funny, not short but certainly not tall, not fat but not skinny, not puny but not lean. He was average in every way imaginable, and prone to giving up due to his astute mediocrity. Once, in the 6th grade, he won a dodge ball game for his team, despite being the only member of his team remaining! To this point in his life, this was the only thing he himself had ever won, and he had done it despite facing a team of what were the 6th grade equivalent of "The Jocks." He had overcome overwhelming odds for the first time in his entire life. This earned him the nickname among his peers as "The Great American Underdog." Demetrius took this name in stride though it was most often used sarcastically, as Demetrius lost or placed 3rd or 4th in every other competition he was in. However, this would change in his Freshman year of college. On July 4th, 2018, the bombs were dropped. Russia nuked the United States, who in retaliation nuked Russia, when North Korea stepped in and bombed the US, when Britain stepped in and bombed North Korea, when China stepped in and nuked Britain, when Germany stepped in and nuked China, while Russia launched its remaining nukes into Germany. The chaos sent Africa into a power struggle as each country tried to lay claim to the remnants of the outside continents. Nigeria nuked Uganda and the rest is history. Due to the folly of man, the entire world had been viciously nuked, wiping out all semblance of infrastructure, and all remnants of any sort of life. Except for one being. Demetrius survived the blasts without a scratch. He was totally unharmed in anyway, and survived the end of life on Earth. He was truly, The American Underdog. In the face of overwhelming, impossible odds, he succeeded. He was the last human, the last ANYTHING, alive on the planet Earth. He survived for a week before the lack of radiated water began to get to him. He had nothing to drink and began to feel the effects of it. Until one day, he just felt better. Miraculously, despite overwhelming odds, he lived, and discovered he no longer needed water to survive. He would later realize food was the same, he no longer required it! He survived, touring the Earth for years. In 2030 he decided he had enough of the lonely life, tired of seeing no life, and only the remains of buildings, and being so utterly alone, he had decided to end his life. He climbed to the highest point he could find, and flung himself off. His body smashed into the ground. He looked around, and realized he had survived unscathed. Once again he overcame all the odds, a true underdog. The panic then set in. Could he leave this world? He found a large piece of metal and stabbed himself through the head with it. It went in one eye, and out the back of his head. Yet he felt nothing. He pulled it out, and discovered his head was entirely in tact. Impossible one may say, but for this underdog, no odds were too great. He tried countless methods to end his life, none worked, none could even injure him. Despite the odds his life would end, he lived. On his Earth the year is 4091, and Demetrius, young and spry as ever, still wanders the Earth trying to free himself from his lonely torment. Despite the odds, his sanity has remained intact. No matter how hard he tries to end his life, he lives. He overcomes impossible odds constantly, he cannot help it, it is who he is. He wanders the Earth alone, as a greater power. He is no longer a human man, he is The American Underdog.